It's hard to dance with the devil on your back
by foreverbadatwriting
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Quincest. One Shot. Sara goes to spend some time with Tegan and it turns out she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.


I was sat on the left side of the sofa. I brought my knees up to my chest so that my toes were just on the edge. I was pushed into the corner as much as I could manage. Tegan on the other hand was sat leisurely on the right side. She lounged comfortably with her hand placed innocently between her legs. We both stared blankly at the TV. I wasn't particularly paying much attention. I isolated myself, curled up in a tight, little ball.

I'd gone to stay with Tegan for a couple of days. It was mainly Tegan's idea but I needed a break from Montreal. Recently, I hadn't really been feeling myself so some time away felt like a good idea. I liked Tegan's apartment. It was tidy 98% of the time and she didn't have too much crap lying around. Sure, I preferred Montreal to Vancouver but Tegan's apartment was nice.

Suddenly, Tegan's phone rattled against the coffee table. She sat up and looked at the screen before turning back to me. "It's Lindsey," She said "I'm gonna go take this." She stood up and headed for the door. "Hey Babe-" was the last thing I heard before she shut the door behind her. Since, I'd arrived, we hadn't really spoken much. We just had dinner and watched TV. Her apartment was kind of cold so I'd asked to borrow a hoodie but other than that, not much interaction had really been made.

An hour-or-so later, Tegan came back in. Her eyes were puffy and she returned to sinking into the sofa. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie and stared at the TV screen. I wasn't entirely certain she was taking anything in but she certainly didn't want me to say anything. "What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked, glancing over her way. I just wanted to break the awkward silence more than anything. She inhaled sharply through her nose before turning to look at me. She wiped her eyes with her hoodie again, which was when I got a better look at her. Her eyes were swollen and red from tears and her eyelashes were still damp. A few stray strands of hair were glued to her forehead and her hair in general was considerably more untidy than before. Her bottom lip was swelled too, obvious that she'd been biting it pretty hard. She was hesitant with her answer, apparent that she was probably choking back tears or slightly taken aback by the question, not having initially thought of a response.

"I don't know," she replied, a sad twang ringing in the back of her throat, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to a bookstore or go see a movie… just to get out for a bit." I smiled weakly at her. I was still unsure of how to react to her current emotions. I'd never seen her suffer this badly after (what I'm assuming was) a fight between herself and Lindsey.

"Maybe," she returned her attention to the television screen, the light flashing against her complexion, "we could go get a coffee or something."

"Sounds good," I nodded, still watching her intently. Her eyes flickered back at me again, smiling back and letting out an involuntary sob. She wiped her face once more with her hoodie, and tucked the tousled hair behind her ears. I allowed my eyes to trace her jaw line, hoping it would be disguised through the darkness of the room. I followed down her neck and then hastily stopped when I got to her chest. _Not now, Sara_. I looked down now at myself, forgetting I was still cradled in a tight ball. I'd more or less forgotten who I was there for a few brief moments. I smoothed my fingers over my hair and trailed them along the length of my bangs, checking to see if everything was still in order.

"Are you okay?" She said, capturing my attention again.

"Yeah, I'm good… you?" She sighed deeply, gazing down through her eyelids. Very carefully selecting her words in which to answer.

"I guess so," she rubbed the top of her arm hard before looking me in the eye again; "It's nothing. Honestly. Don't worry about me." She pushed a half-hearted smile to the corner of her lips.

"I can't help caring about you, Tegan," I said, too much desperation choking itself up, making me feel suddenly embarrassed at myself.

"Thank you, Sara," the words were backed with such genuine confirmation. I knew she meant it too. Sighing for a second time, she got up and padded towards the door. "I'm going to bed. You know where the blankets are, right?" I nodded in return, prompting her to leave. The door of the living room shut and I suddenly felt very alone. I ran a hand through my hair, then allowing it to tumble in front of my face again.

I broke from my foetal position, my limbs clicking from misuse. I gathered up a couple of blankets and set myself up for the rest of the night on the sofa. I shut off the TV, suddenly making the entire room dark and taunting. I snuggled in amongst the sheets and nuzzled into the fabric of the couch. I'd tucked myself in thoroughly, making the blankets hug my figure perfectly. I'd removed affectively everything I was wearing aside from a pair of boy shorts and a large, baggy shirt. It didn't worry me, because touring with Tegan meant that she'd seen me in a lot of compromised situations anyway, so as awkward as it was, it wasn't as awkward as it could be. We'd washed underwear in front of each other in the past, no big deal. Also, I figured that Tegan would be cautious knowing that I was in here, and would certainly be compassionate during the changing process.

After a while, the door to the living room creaked open. I just automatically assumed it was Tegan because it wasn't like anyone else was in the apartment. "Tegan, is everything alright?" Ignoring my question, she crept over to the sofa anyway, climbing in beside me. As much as I questioned her motives, I thought it was best not to ask this time. She snaked her arms around my waist and got much closer than I felt comfortable. She gently pressed her lips at the corner of my mouth and continued to do so lightly until I kissed back. This giving her permission, she pushed her thigh between my legs and climbed on top of me. She grinded her hips against mine, triggering small gasps to escape my teeth between kisses.

I placed my palm firmly on her chest and pushed her back. "Tegan, I can't-"

"You want this, Sara. I know you do."

"How did you-" She shushed me and brought her lips to mine once more, more passionately this time. The friction between me and her thigh made me increasingly wet and I knew that it would become more difficult to hide. Soon she'd be able to feel my heat radiating through the fabric of my boy shorts. Her fingertips were cold as they scurried beneath my shirt and reached up to palm my breasts. She guided my t-shirt over my head and continued working her thigh between my legs.

I'd been in love with my sister Tegan Rain Quin for 17 years, 6 months, and 16 days. Since just after we'd turned 13. I'd shamelessly been secretly checking her out and fingering myself over her for all this time and now, everything I'd ever wanted was piecing itself together in front of me. I had honestly never really thought of how to react in this situation. Obviously, I'd fantasised about it but I never thought it would actually happen. I'd even put off telling her because I just figured she'd hate me and find me disgusting.

She quickly undressed herself and grabbed my wrist, guiding it to her abdomen. She let go, looking at me sternly, confirming that she wanted me to carry on myself. I trailed my fingers down to her folds, tracing her body with my eyes; overindulging after the prolonged wanting. She was practically dripping and feeling her moisture just darted another shot of arousal to my core. Her thighs trembled and her breath immediately went ragged. I dragged my fingers across her, not quiet putting them in and making sure to brush her clit. Her body shuddered and I thought she was going to collapse onto me. "Fuck me Sara," she husked, locking her eyes with me, which were darkened with lust. I didn't have to be told twice and plunged two fingers into her, drawing them out slowly and quickly inserting them again. I repeated this action several times, savouring her like this- completely surrendering to me. My fingers slid easily between her walls and her juices were already running onto my hand. She stayed still whilst she let me fuck her, moaning to herself and holding back the writhes building up inside of her.

I withdrew my fingers all together, making her whimper and buck her hips involuntarily. "Put them back in," she pleaded desperately. I suddenly flipped her onto her back and climbed on top. I'd prematurely discovered a sense of confidence in this, taking advantage of the opportunity. I slipped off my boy shorts and pushed my leg between hers and straddled her thigh. I began riding her hard, violently crashing into her pussy. She ran her fingers through my hair and balled it in her hands. My hands grasped either side of the sofa, using that grip to propel my motions. My hair tumbled over my eyes and swayed in time with my thrusts. Sweat had accumulated over the majority of my body and I could feel the pressure in my core building.

"Sar- Sara," she panted between gasps. I ignored her, carrying on only faster. She held my hair tighter and the volume of her moans rose sufficiently. She trailed her fingers down to the small of her back and clawed at the skin. She buried her head into the cushioned side of the sofa to muffle her screams of pleasure. The way the veins in her neck throbbed only encouraged me to suck at the skin. Tegan ran her nails to my shoulders and locked my body there against hers. I worked with my hips, rolling perfectly against her clit. I kissed the side of her face, her moans still stifled within the cushion.

Before I had the chance to adjust, Tegan flipped us over, taking all the control away from me. She began riding me like I had done with her a few moments ago, completely attaining my previous position. I clutched her forearms and scratched at the tendons that were currently strained within her arms. She furrowed her brows and it was obvious she was coming close. I wasn't too far away from crashing over the edge myself. I ushered her hand in between my legs and she started pumping her fingers in and out of me insanely quickly. I did the same for her, circling her clit with my thumb as I did so. The warmth passed across my abdomen and I arched my back, pressing my body against hers even more. Her walls clenched around my fingers and she rushed onto them. My juices leaked onto her fingers and ran down onto the couch. She collapsed onto me, making me take her weight. Her settled her head on my chest, ignoring the sweaty sheen.

Once Tegan's breathing had settled she pulled her fingers out and liked them clean. I mirrored her, enjoying her taste on my lips. I always thought that if I ever got to sleep with Tegan, she'd up and leave, but she'd completely unbalanced my expectations. I rubbed her bicep and kissed the top of her hair. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back, my eyes glazing over and a stray tear hurrying from my eye; only to disappear as quickly as it emerged.


End file.
